In recent years, various techniques for reducing the width of the frame in display devices are being studied. One example discloses a technique of utilizing an inter-substrate connecting material which electrically connects a wiring portion comprising a contact-hole connecting material inside a hole which penetrates an inner surface and an outer surface of a resin-made first substrate, and a wiring portion provided on an inner surface of a resin-made second substrate to each other.